Such exhaust gas flaps are used to release exhaust systems, for example, of an internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle, for the flow of exhaust gas or to block or to partly block said exhaust systems against flow. In particular, if the flap diaphragm of such an exhaust gas flap is in its blocked position, exhaust gas can flow through gaps formed between the flap diaphragm or the pivot shaft carrying same and the flap tube, wherein disturbing noises may develop or as a result of which an exhaust system having such an exhaust gas flap may have an insufficient acoustic tightness.